Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed
by strumpordie
Summary: A girl on a family road trip, a boy on a trip with his best friends looking to add some excitement to his summer. What happens when the two trips collide? Surely a little fun never hurt anyone. I mean what happens on vacation...stays there, right? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1: Not Looking Forward To This

**Bella: Saturday, June 13. 8am.**

"Emmett Jeffrey! Isabella Marie! You get your behinds into that car right now! You're stressing out your mother by being disagreeable," yelled our father, Charlie. He was, unsuccessfully, trying to coerce me and my brother to get in the car so that we can embark on the annual Swan family road trip. Usually, Emmett and I really enjoy going on the annual road trip; but this year…we were hesitant because the trip always lasts a total of two weeks, this year we would be going from Phoenix to Los Angeles for a week to San Francisco for a few days and then back to Phoenix. What made us hesitant was the fact that in a total of three weeks from now, our parents were forcing us to move to Forks, WA because our dad was offered the position of chief of police there. He doesn't really need the job, we're awfully well off…both my parents were trust fund babies (and as a result, Emmett and I are trust fund…grandbabies) and my mom worked as a model (this is the reason why Emmett is pretty much inhumanely attractive and I am…well not at that level but I don't look too unfortunate) until she had Emmett and I, but my dad said he was feeling bored of his routine and decided to take the job.

Anyway, since we're moving in less than a month, Emmett and I don't think that it is so ridiculous for us to want to spend a couple of more weeks with our friends rather than "bond" with our traitor parents for two weeks straight. Apparently, daddy dearest disagrees with our reasoning. At the moment, Emmett and I were sitting on my bed planning out what we should do our last few weeks here in Phoenix. We have always hung out with the same group of people, I have been the head cheerleader at our high school since I was a freshman and Emmett has been the starting linebacker for the school's football team since we were sophomores. In addition to that, we also both run track. Consequently, we ended up running in the same social circles. We wanted to get in as much time with all our closest friends, the team, the cheer squad and the track team, as we could.

"You have thirty seconds to get out here. Now MOVE. Or else." Oh dad, yelling will get you nowhere. Don't you know flattery and bribery are always the way to go? We didn't even flinch at the supposed threat. In fact, we were in the midst of planning the biggest party our school has ever seen to 'go out with a bang', as Emmett says. Now I'm not really the party type, I'm more of a hang out with friends and do something casual like a movie type of girl. But I'm moving in less than a month; might as well live it up, right?

"6…5…4…3…2…1.5…1…0.5…DAMNIT, KIDS." Suddenly, we heard heavy thumps rushing up the stairs toward us.

"I warned you! Agh!" Dad had an evil look in his eye. He rushed toward me, threw me over his shoulder, and charged down the stairs and to the car. I thrashed and struggled but my dad is a cop so obviously, he's going to be pretty strong. Emmett, being the good (and weird) brother he is, rushed to my rescue by zooming down the stairs, letting out this odd battle cry that sounded similar to Tarzan's cry when he beats his chest (which by itself is an awesome battle cry) but since it's Emmett, he added some beat boxing noises to it. Ugh. Cue eye-roll here. Oh my dear, dear brother.

"Have no fear, baby sister. Big Brother Em is comingggggg!" he yelled. At this, I scowled because hey, he was only like three minutes older than me. You would think that after seventeen years he would get that through his stupid thick head. My dad started yelling…again.

"Isabella! Stop. Moving. You're making this much harder than it has to be."

"Then put me down and we won't have a problem, daddy." And he did put me down…in the backseat of the car. And I don't really know how he did it but he got the battle crying-beat boxing buffoon in too. We heard the doors lock and then suddenly, the tires started screeching as dad sped down the road. Dad was laughing maniacally up in the driver's seat and Mom looked amused with just a bit of frustration showing on her ex-supermodel features.

"Bahahaha. That's right, kids. Daddy always wins. What now? Oh yeah. Get it!" We sat back, rolled our eyes and texted our friends that we couldn't escape hell and would be back in two weeks to say goodbye. This was going to be a long two weeks.

**Edward: Saturday, June 13. 3pm.**

"Edwaaaaaaaaaard. Pull over, I need to pee." Yepp. That's my little sister for you; usually, Alice is the picture of grace and poise but put her in a car for twenty and voila! My ladylike, graceful sister disappears and in her place is manly trucker that just looks like Alice. We've been driving since yesterday afternoon, only stopping for food and bathroom breaks. In result, my sister is very irritable. In result of that, I'm very irritated.

"Ugh. Can't you wait another half-hour? We're almost to the hotel." I tried reasoning with her, I did…but this IS Alice Cullen we're talking about here.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no…"

"Dude. Just let her go pee. It won't do any harm." Always the calm mediator, my best friend and Alice's long time boyfriend, Jasper Hale, came to the rescue once again and seamlessly diffused the situation.

"Yes. Please just let her out," piped in Rosalie, Jasper's younger sister. Rosalie and Alice are actually the reasons why we're all crammed in my Volvo at the moment. Mine and Jasper's 'lovely' sisters forced us to go on this road trip to LA so that we can all bond and they can go to this snooty LA fashion event they scored tickets to. I would much rather be back in our hometown, getting in some extra football practice with Jasper, I was the starting quarterback while Jasper was the halfback, but I guess it does add some excitement to my summer. We all live in a relatively small town, which rarely ever has any new faces or exciting news, so a week in LA may be just the thing to spice things up.

So we stopped…again for the umpteenth time on this seemingly never-ending trip. Jasper and I stayed in the car, while the girls ran into the gas station to do whatever they needed to do.

"So…ready to hit up the LA scene? Meet some new and exciting hotties?" Jasper asked. He was a great friend; I knew he would always be ready to be my wingman if needed, even though there was no benefit to him since he was already with my sister. But the truth is, I didn't want to meet new and exciting hotties…I've never been one to get knocked off my feet by a pretty girl. Girls are around. That's awesome, a lot of them come up to me because I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty decent looking. But if they approach me I'll talk to them but I'm not really interested in putting in extra effort to a useless cause. I haven't felt that spark yet. My little sister has tried setting me up with girls on multiple occasions; she even went as far as to try to fix me up with Rosalie. But I guess it's the thought that counts, right? Nevertheless that would never work, trust me. She's way too high maintenance. And she's like my sister; Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I have always been inseparable. We've always been the best of friends since Jasper and I were five and Rosalie and Alice were four. Now Jasper and I are seventeen, and if you thought we were inseparable as kids…you wouldn't even believe how close we are now. I know it sounds weird that I wouldn't even try to be with Rosalie when our siblings are dating, but Jasper and Alice are like…meant to be, anyone can see that. I smiled to myself and turned back to Jasper before answering.

"Yeah…no. Ha. You know me; I don't really want to go babe-watching. I just want to spend this week relaxing, and hanging out with my best friends," I said as I playfully punched his shoulder. Just then, the girls came back out looking completely re-primped and re-beautified. Agh. Girls.

Half an hour later, we pulled up to the ritziest hotel I've ever seen. Within ten seconds of pulling up, the girls run in excitedly, while Jasper and I grabbed the bags. We followed them in a couple of minutes later; and while we were standing at the check-in counter, something amazing happened…I felt like I had been slapped in the face. In a good way, if that makes sense. At that very moment, a beautiful mahogany –haired goddess walked into the lobby. I think I'm in love. I just have to know this girl, take her out, marry her, and make her happy. This is so new to me; I can honestly say that this goddess is the first girl to ever be able to grab my attention. I was staring like an idiot and suddenly, she looks up and sees me. I swear my heart skipped a beat when our eyes made contact. As stupid as I am, I didn't turn away. I just kept staring. Surprisingly, she didn't look disgusted that I was blatantly ogling her; she looked kind of surprised, which I don't understand why because she must have idiots staring at her everywhere she goes, and just blushed this beautiful crimson color.

Without my permission, my legs started walking toward her. I stopped in my tracks, when I saw him; a huge, hulking, good looking guy that looked like he could be a line backer…who could definitely beat me up for ogling his girl. He rushed over to my dream girl and tackled her into a hug. She broke our intense gaze and focused on the hulk holding her; he said something and she laughed joyfully; it was the most beautiful sound in the world. It figures that she would have a boyfriend. My dream girl was taken; but then again, who would give that gorgeous creature any opportunity to be single? She looks like a supermodel…about a hundred times more so than Rosalie, who was actually aspiring to be one. Don't get me wrong, Rosalie is easily the most beautiful girl in Washington…but this girl deserves to have a gigantic shrine to honor her beauty.

I was crestfallen; I turned to my friends, who all witnessed the aforementioned scene, and they all gave me sympathetic looks. They all knew how rare it was for me to be in this awe-stricken state. I looked over; my dream girl was still caught up with her line backer, jerk of a boyfriend. Ugh. Just my luck. This is going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2: Relaxing By The Pool?

_**Disclaimer on profile…AND the picture sheet for the characters is also on my profile…I had fun making it. So please go and look at it :) Thanks! Enjoy…hopefully. **_

**Bella: Saturday.**

We just got into LA, where we would be staying for a week before we would head to San Francisco. It was beautiful, sunny, and busy. Despite the fact that I was taken against my will, I actually found myself to be kind of excited to be here. We pulled up to a really nice hotel and my parents were cranky from the long car ride, even though it was only around six hours. At the moment, they were arguing about who was going to check us in to the hotel.

"Renee, I have been behind the wheel of this car for SIX HOURS. Can you please just give me some relief and go. Check. Us. In? " My dad was fuming with exasperation. And my mom was off complaining about how she looked haggard or something. This was completely not true, but as a former model apparently she has a "reputation" to uphold and her current state of haggardness was not cutting it. If I let them continue fighting, we could be stuck in this car for another good hour. Trying to prevent a big fight blowout, I jumped up and volunteered to check us in, while the rest of the family unloaded the bags. Emmett was shooting me a desperate glare as I walked off; I wouldn't mind if he came with me, but dad was pretty much holding him hostage to help with the luggage.

I walked into the lobby and a whoosh of cool air hit me in the face. It felt so refreshing; I couldn't help myself, I just stood there for a bit to enjoy it. I opened my eyes and my attention was immediately drawn by this gorgeous creature staring at me from across the room. At least…it looked like he was staring at me. I don't see why he would be though, I'm nothing special; I mean, guys usually ask me out but I pretty much just think that it's either because I'm head cheerleader or because it's out of pity…I have plain brown hair, brown eyes, I'm average height, so pretty much plain overall. But yet, there he stood staring. It's so weird, because I was nothing compared to the blonde bombshell standing behind him with two other equally attractive people: a tiny black-haired Tinkerbelle and a tall blonde surfer hunk who looks like he could be the blonde bombshell's brother. They looked at me as he continued to stare unabashedly at me. The looks on the three of their faces were a mix of amusement, curiosity, and…awe? Psh, figures. They're probably in awe that their god-like friend would be staring at someone as ordinary as me. I felt my face heat up from being under scrutiny. I actually started to believe he could be interested in me, and then he started walking toward me without even breaking eye contact. I was frozen…I couldn't move, even if I wanted to. Nervousness washed over me; what do I do when he talks to me?

When he was about ten feet away from me, the most ridiculous thing happened: my twin brother. He tackled me into a ginormous bear hug!

"Bella Boo! I missed you. Never leave me like that again."

"But Emmy, I was in the car with you like…four minutes ago. I wasn't gone for very long."

"…So I can't miss you after four minutes? Besides, you know how mom and dad get on long car rides. I can't be alone with them like that." He had the cutest pout on his face and I just burst out laughing at his childish antics. Then he got this mischievous glint in his eye.

"In fact…I'm not letting you leave my side anymore." On that note, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I couldn't stop laughing, I love moments like these with my brother. Then I remembered how Hottie McHotPants was walking over to me before I got trampled by my brother. I looked up and saw him walking off with his friends. The surfer hunk and Tinkerbelle walked over toward the elevator, they looked like a cute couple; and Hottie MHP and the blonde bombshell followed. Dangit. I should've known someone as gorgeous as him would be with someone as stunning as her. I sighed in disappointment.

"What's wrong, Bella Boo?" My brother had on his most adorable pout once again. Agh. That thing was lethal. So I put on my best fake reassuring smile.

"Nothing at all, Emmy Bear. Now, let's check in so that we can start having fun!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we were all checked in and were in the elevator heading up to the twenty-ninth floor. Around the tenth floor, the door opened and a group of teenagers waltzed in; I assumed they were headed toward the rooftop pool as I took in the girls' choice of clothing: bikinis. The whole group was pretty attractive, in a down to earth way. The group had three guys and two girls. I stood next to Emmett feeling extremely awkward because the kids of the group kept giving us lusty glances. Longest elevator ride of my life. After about a minute of awkward silence, one of the guys finally spoke up.

" Hey, I'm Jesse. And I was wondering if you could help me with something." This kind of confused me, where was he going with this?

"Uhm. Hey. I'm Bella, what do you need help with?"

"Well hello, Bella. I just needed some simple directions. I'm not really from around here."

"Oh well, I'm not from here either. So I don't know if I can help. Where did you need directions to?"

"…Your heart." Emmett and I were about to burst out laughing; but then, I saw the look in his eye. He was being dead serious. Uh…can you say awkward?

DING! Oh yes. Finally, the twenty-ninth floor. I didn't really know what to do so I tried to lead Emmett out of the elevator discreetly.

"Well, I wish I could help you out there but this is our floor. We have to go, our parents are waiting."

"Oh sure thing. See you around, beautiful Bella!" On the way out of the elevator, all three guys "discreetly" slipped me their numbers. Disgusting pigs. As the elevator doors closed behind us, Emmett burst out laughing. After about three minutes, he finally calmed down enough to talk.

"Bella Boo, we've been in LA for a total of twenty minutes…and you already got one lame pick up line and three guys' numbers. Impressive. I'm going to have to beat the guys off of you, baby sister." Was that supposed to be sarcasm? Ugh. Whatever. I ignored his comments and led him to our room.

"Hey, Em. Where are mom and dad?"

"They should be meeting us up here soon. Why don't you get settled in? I'm going to go grab something from the vending machine down the hall. Do you want anything?"

"Nah. I'm good. Thanks though!" I looked around the room, it was huge! Our family got two double-room suites. My parents figured we didn't want to be able to hear the evidence that they're love fire is definitely still burning. They were right; I definitely didn't want to hear that. Suddenly, there were a bunch of hurried knocks on the suite door. I opened the door to find my parents with a giant luggage cart and tears streaming down my mom's face.

"Mom! What's wrong? What happened?" She looked like she was struggling with the words. She just could not stop crying. I looked at my dad for some answers. He looked marginally calmer than Mom did. Actually, he looked kind of amused. What the heck?

"Bella, she's fine. She is just upset because Tyra Banks just withdrew from her contract to represent your mother's new line of handbags and now she's going to need to find a replacement." Mom sobbed in response.

"Ddddonn'tt takee it sooo light-_hiccup_-ly, Charlie. My name could be ru-ru-ruined because of this. Wahhhh!"

"Sorry, dear. Bella, your mother and I are going to have to take an emergency trip to New York. We were wondering if you kids would like to come with us, or go back to Phoenix and then you can spend time with your friends like you wanted. OR you guys can finish up the road trip by yourselves, if you wanted. It's up to you and Emmett." I was thinking over the options. I didn't know if I wanted to keep going with our road trip and I was pretty conflicted about what to do. I mean I could go back and see all my friends instead of driving around California for two weeks but I was actually pretty psyched about the trip after the ride to LA. AND there was always the hope that I may run into my bronze-haired Greek god again. But…there's also the fact that he is most likely with the blonde bombshell. Ugh. This is so ridiculous, I'm arguing with myself and basing this decision for me and Emmett on some random (albeit ridiculously good looking) stranger that I haven't even talked to. I was about to tell my parents that it would probably be better for us to go back home when Emmett practically broke the door by bursting into the room.

"Mom! Dad! Bella Boo! Guess What? Don't answer that, I'll just tell you! I just met the girl I'm going to marry. I have a date with her tonight! Can you believe it? Well you should! AH! When I saw her, I swear I saw my future flash before my eyes…our wedding, our kids, our dog that we're going to name Sprocket. Everything. Oh yeah! Bella Boo, do you want to come with me? I promised my darling that I'd go hang out with her at the pool in twenty minutes." I laughed good-heartedly as my twin brother rambled on about his future wife. He looked pretty much lost in thought when my dad spoke up.

"Well I guess we have our answer, Renee. Kids, we'll leave the car with you kids so that you can continue on with the vacation. We're going to grab a cab because our flight is in an hour. Have fun. Be good. We love you kids and we'll call you later." With that, Mom and Daddy gathered their bags, kissed us both on the foreheads, gave us three extra credit cards, and walked out without saying anything else. Emmett was still off in dreamland by the time the door clanged shut. The noise of the door seemed to knock him out of his stupor.

"Wait…what flight?" I retold the whole story of what went down while he was off meeting his future wife by the vending machine. He looked completely dumbfounded that he missed all of that in five minutes. I retorted that it only took him five minutes to figure out that he's going to marry some random girl. That shut him up. I patted him on the shoulder and spoke up.

"Well come on, Emmy Bear. I'm gonna go get dressed, as should you. I want to meet my future sister-in-law." This made Emmett visibly perk up as he ran out the suite that was previously ours and to his, which he claimed when he realized our parents weren't coming back. I went to look through my bags for a bathing suit. Once I found them, I sat on my bed looking through my options; I had brought twelve of them because I figured I might need them on a two week trip. When I realized that I only had ten minutes to finish getting ready, I decided to settle on a tiny royal blue bikini. I have never gotten anything but compliments on this one so I decided it would be my safest choice. I left my hair down because well…we're going swimming; who does the hair when they know it's only going to get messed up again?

* * *

Nine minutes later, Emmett and I were back in that horrid elevator. I pressed the roof-top button and looked over at my twin brother; he was bouncing with excitement. I haven't seen him this excited since…well, ever. I was happy for him, and I was actually really pumped to meet this girl that captured my brother's heart in so little time.

The elevator doors opened and I swear I had an eye orgasm right there. This place looked amazing. It was the epitome of LA paradise. I gazed around, taking in my surroundings, and notices that we attracted some attention from the surrounding hotel guests. Weird, I wasn't sure if I had something on my face or if I had some major wedgie and just didn't notice. I decided to tune it out and look around once again. I could definitely see myself relaxing here a lot over this next week. I was broken out of my thoughts as I heard my brother yelling like a mad man.

"Rose Petal! Come here, darling! I want you to meet my Bella Boo." I blushed because my brother's outburst caused even more attention than before to be directed at me once again. Then I saw her. The Blonde Bombshell! SHE was my future sister-in-law? …But I thought she was with Hottie MHP. Hmm, this week just got a little more exciting for me.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. You must be Bella. I'm looking forward to getting to know you more."

"Oh hello! It's nice to meet you too! I actually saw you downstairs in the lobby. Are you like…a model?" Whoops…I didn't mean to blurt that last part out. My bad.

"Hahaha. Uhm…well, I'm aspiring to be one. We'll see I'm kind of just working some random print jobs to see if I can make it right now. But it's funny that you ask that, I was just going to ask you that actually! You're beautiful…"

"Yes, she is. Most definitely model material." I looked around for the stranger who said that. It was my Greek god! I blushed when I realized what he just insinuated about my looks. He must be joking around, right? He seemed to have walked up behind me with the two other attractive kids from down in the lobby.

"Ha. Very funny. No, I'm most definitely not a model. Hi, I'm Bella Swan. And you guys are…?" They all looked very confused for a minute before they composed themselves. Hottie McHotPants spoke up first.

"Why is that funny…? I was being dead serious. And I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm enchanted to make your acquaintance." Tinkerbelle spoke up next.

"Yes! I completely agree. I just can't take my eyes off you. You're just too pretty. Oh and by the way, I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's little sister. And this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale; he's Rosalie's older brother too."

"Delighted." Jasper was smiling so I knew he wasn't trying to be standoffish. More like a man of few words. This situation was just too weird; all these inhumanly attractive people were saying that I could be a model. Ridiculous. I realized I was just staring at all of them in a rather embarrassing manner so I decided to reply.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you guys…I hope I can get to know all of you better while Emmett and I are on vacation here."

"Actually, since Emmett and Rose seem to be attached at the hip…and will probably stay that way the whole week, how about you and I go and…"

"Beautiful Bella! I was hoping you and I would see each other again. And may I say, you look smoking in that bikini. Actually…I think that bathing suit would look perfect thrown on my hotel room floor." UGH. That awkward Jesse guy interrupted whatever Edward was going to say to me. And that was a really crude and gross thing to say to a girl. Ew. And he keeps winking at me. Take a hint, buddy. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward practically fuming and was being held back by Jasper.

"Well actually, you may NOT say. That is so gross. You're disgusting and I would never get with you…even if you were the last boy ever. And I couldn't even do so even if I wanted to because…"

"Because she has a boyfriend. And that boyfriend is me! So why don't you go run off and jerk off listening to Mozart or something." Edward interrupted me and I couldn't have been more grateful. But unfortunately, Jesse just would not give up.

"You guys aren't going out. I bet you guys just met." At this, I was fuming. I walked over till I was right in front of Edward, our chests touching. He looked confused for a minute; I put my hand on the back of his hair and tangled it up in his hair. I then jumped up until I could wrap my legs around his waist and started kissing him like both our lives depended on him. He froze in shock at first, but then he got over and quickly started to kiss me back passionately. His tongue swiped at my bottom lip, asking for permission, and I didn't hesitate to grant it. We were really getting into it and just as he started to thrust up at me through our clothes, we heard four throats being cleared.

"Well you guys gave quite the show. But uh…you scared off that Jesse guy a good ten minutes ago, so we thought we should stop you because, you know, you already proved your point," Alice said with a very obvious wink. I felt my traitorous blush attack my cheeks. I didn't know what to do, but luckily, Edward replied before I could.

"Oh. Uhm. Yes…I guess we did prove our point."

"…We did a good job."

"Yepp…uh….you're a good actress. I really believed we were together there for a minute."

"Well, Edward, you're a good actor too." I awkwardly looked down.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me again." I looked up in shock…but the shock didn't last very long. I quickly resumed our previous position and started at it again. I heard Emmett laughing in the background and telling us to get a room. And that we did. Edward never broke the contact of our lips as he carried me to the elevator and to my room.

"You're beautiful. You're perfect. I need to feel you. I want you." His words once again shocked me…but I wanted him too. I nodded in affirmation; hey, what happens on vacation…stays on vacation, right?


	3. Chapter 3: Hellos, Goodbyes, & Whatevers

_**Disclaimer on profile. And so is the character picture list. So go look…pretty please? :) OH. And please review! I mean…I can see that you're all reading this, so why not just review too, eh? Tell me if you liked the character pictures I chose…or if you didn't. Or if you like my story…or if you think it's absolute crap. I really do want to know these things :D **_

**Edward**

I couldn't believe it, I actually had a one night stand…actually it was more of a weekend stand. Is that even really a term? Anyway, it's Monday and this is the first time I have left my Bella's room since we met on Saturday. Wait…my Bella? UGH. Stupid stupid stupid. Leave it to me to get attached to a girl I would never see again…and utterly unattainable. I kept trying to think of her as just some random girl that wanted to have some fun but…I just couldn't. She's more amazing than I ever thought possible; and trust me, she's even more beautiful up close than when I first saw her across the lobby. I'm pretty sure the two days I just spent with her have been the best two days of my life, starting from when I met her by the pool, even if it didn't have a great ending.

"_Rose Petal! Come here, darling! I want you to meet my Bella Boo." I heard some guys deep voice calling. I rolled my eyes; I bet this guy was just another guy that had fallen under Rosalie's charm. She didn't do it in the whole 'man-eater' sort of way, she can't help it. If she even accepts a guy's number or agrees to hang out over coffee or something, the guy automatically becomes obsessed with her, saying that he's going to marry her someday. Surprisingly, Rosalie jumped up immediately at the sound of his voice and ran over to him and who I would assume to be his sister; I wouldn't know, I didn't even turn their way when they called to Rosalie. That's odd; usually, Rosalie acts all cool and uninterested or bored…she must really like this guy. Alice, Jasper, and I all looked exchanged looks; if Rosalie was just as whipped as this guy after just meeting him by the vending machine half an hour ago, this guy must be pretty special. We all stood up to walk over to Rosalie and this 'Emmett' guy she talked about, we were about six feet away when I realized that Emmett's sister was…my dream girl from the lobby! I heard Rosalie answering a question that my dream girl had asked._

_"Hahaha. Uhm…well, I'm aspiring to be one. We'll see I'm kind of just working some random print jobs to see if I can make it right now. But it's funny that you ask that, I was just going to ask you that actually! You're beautiful…" I just couldn't help myself…_

_"Yes, she is. Most definitely model material." She looked up at me surprised…there was a flicker of recognition in her eyes! She remembered me! Score one for Cullen. We conversed politely and right as I was about to ask her out to dinner, some douche bag came up and tried to hit on her in the crudest way possible! After she reprimanded him for being so lewd, I could see that she was trying to come up with another plausible excuse to turn him down. I let my possessive side take control and I said that she was her boyfriend. He didn't believe us…so let's just say, we put on quite the show. I'm actually a bit surprised that we didn't give everyone at the pool the whole free porn package, the way we were grinding on each other. After we got into her room, I looked at her. The flush on her cheeks was so beautiful that I said what was either the worst thing I could've said…but at the same time the best. _

"_You're beautiful. You're perfect. I need to feel you. I want you." I was shocked at myself for saying that. I wanted her, yes; but I wanted every part of her preferably ending in me marrying her. Those words coming from my mouth pretty much just screamed lustful one night stand. I couldn't bring myself to regret them though. She nodded, signaling to me that she wanted me to take her. And take her I did. Over and over again…the first break we took was hours later at four in the morning on Sunday. She was tired and because I couldn't bear for my angel to be tired…we took a nice long nap. We awoke at around noon…and we went at it again. I just couldn't get enough of this girl. At around three in the afternoon, we were laying in her bed watching some lame reality show about catty girls living in LA….I forget what it's called, The Valley? The Mountains? I don't even know. Anyway, as we're laying there watching TV…well she was watching TV, I was letting my eyes wander her gorgeous body…and she finally spoke up. _

"_So, I just want you to know that I like…never EVER do things like this. I don't really know what came over me."_

"_Bella, it's fine. I don't usually do this either. Let's just enjoy this." She was quiet for a moment before she gave me a small guarded smile. _

"_Okay…" After that we had smaller conversations, I told her about how I was here for a week because of my sister and Rose; then, she told me about how she was here with her brother Emmett for a week before they headed to San Francisco then back home to pack. I asked her where she was moving and her eyes got clouded and they looked a little watery as she replied._

"_We don't have to talk about that. Let's just not bring up our home lives…I mean, we're both only going to be here for a week…like you said before, let's just enjoy this." Ouch. That kind of stung a little, but I guess I knew this couldn't last forever…we would just enjoy this week together. _

My memories from the last couple of nights with her both bring me great joy and heartache. I know that this was supposed to be for fun but…oh screw it, that girl totally owns me. I took a quick nap in my room and when I woke up, I took a shower and got dressed. I then called Bella and my friends for a fun night out on the town. An hour later, I met the gang and my girl downstairs and we headed out to the parking lot. As we got to my car, Alice spoke up.

"Hey Edward? One car isn't big enough for all six of us…why don't you and Bella take her car and the rest of us will take the Volvo?" Oh, bless that little pixie of a sister of mine. I would take any alone time I could get with my dream girl. I nodded, picked up Bella's hand and started toward her car. My jaw dropped when I saw her car: a black Aston Martin Vantage!

"Uh Bella…is your dad or Emmett really into cars?"

"Not really? I pick out all our cars. It's my secret little obsession, why?"

"Ohmygod. You are absolutely, positively PERFECT. Marry me." She blushed all adorable-like but didn't say anything, she just smiled and handed me the keys to drive since I was the one that looked up the address to the restaurant.

Twenty minutes later, we were all sitting around a nice dimly lit table in a posh restaurant. We were making small talk with each other, when suddenly Alice asked a question that hadn't occurred to me before.

"So Em, Rose, what are you guys going to do after the week is finished? Are you guys going to do the long distance thing?" Wow. You could actually feel the tension during the next three minutes of awkward silence. Finally, Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other and then Emmett spoke up.

"Well…we really do have feelings for each other but long distance relationships rarely ever work. So we're just going to keep each other's numbers and be friends…for now. I mean, with us going to San Francisco and then back to phoenix…and you guys going back to Albany, I don't really know how we can make it work."

"Albany…Oregon?" Bella piped up. I sighed because I knew there was a chance that we would have to do this sometime.

"Yepp. Kind of far from Arizona, huh?" I saw her lip tremble a little. She finally replied a few minutes later.

"…yeah. Kind of far from…Arizona." I saw a single tear fall from her eye. I used the hand that I wasn't using to hold hers to quickly wipe away the stray tear. I kissed her cheek and looked up to find our friends giving us sympathetic looks. I help our conjoined hands and smiled sadly at our friends.

"I guess that's just what we'll have to do to. We'll all be on our phones so much it'll be like we never even left each other!" Everyone let out sad little laughs and then our food showed up and we all started eating quietly. When we were all close to being done, Emmett put an arm around Rosalie and started talking extremely loud.

"Come on, guys! Cheer up, we're in LA…surrounded by awesome friends, let's not think about what's going to happen in a week! I mean Bella Boo and I are just so weird that, when you leave, you probably won't even miss us!" He started laughing ridiculously loud then and then proceeded to stand up and do this ridiculous dance to try to make everyone smile. It worked because his dance was an awkward combination of the sprinkler, the tootsie, and a dance that would rival the skills of a stripper. He kept going as the other people dining around us started clapping for him until Rose pulled him by the arm to sit down, even though she was laughing hysterically herself. We got up, paid for dinner and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

The rest of our week went similarly to this. During the day, the guys and I would spend the first part of the day relaxing by the pool or in the hotel gym while the girls did their fashion show stuff and went shopping. When the girls came back, we would all go out and do something fun like sightseeing, watching movies, playing laser tag, etc. I'm pretty sure that Alice got about two hundred pictures from EACH activity that we did…no joke. I'm glad she got all the pictures though, Rosalie and I sure will appreciate it when we're back at home; we promised to send copies to Emmett and Bella too. Most of the week, except for when she was with the girls, I never left Bella's side. I stayed in her room and we went everywhere together. Throughout the week, all six of us smartly avoided any topic about any of our home lives…it would've been too much for all of us.

Now it was Saturday, it was time to say goodbye. Bella and Emmett decided that they were no longer in the mood to go to San Francisco and were just going to go home early. They claimed that they were homesick but I saw their faces; their faces mirrored mine and Rosalie's. Neither of the couples were ready to part and it just depressed all of us; if I was them, I wouldn't feel up for second vacation either. We all meticulously avoided the subject of leaving as we packed and loaded up both cars. We were all standing outside after the cars were packed; and around noon, when the topic couldn't be avoided any longer, Bella piped up.

"Uhm, I wish we didn't have to say goodbye but…it's already noon and it's a fifteen hour drive back to Oregon. You guys are probably going to be home around three in the morning…I don't want you getting too tired." I sighed, knowing she was right about the long drive.

"I guess, call me when you get home?"

"But you'll still be driving."

"I don't care. I need to hear your voice all the time." Then the tears started to fall, she smiled sweetly at me and nodded. I pulled her to me for a kiss. What was I ever going to do without her? I looked her straight in the eye and whispered to her.

"You don't know how much you mean to me. You have taken over my life, my mind, and my heart. Thank you for giving me the most wonderful week of my life." She cried more freely now and replied shakily to me.

"No…you have given me so much more than I could ever give you. You have my heart now." With that, she kissed me again and then led me over to our friends so that she could say goodbye to them. After all the sweet goodbyes were exchanged, we headed to our cars. With a final wave, Emmett pulled out of the parking lot while Rosalie and I watched them drive out of our lives forever.

That moment broke my heart, but I don't regret it. Even if I never see my angel again, she has given me everything and she'll always be carrying a piece of me around with her from now on.

**

* * *

**

Bella

Emmett started the car with me crying in the passenger seat. He was taking this pretty well considering we pretty much just left our hearts in a hotel parking lot in LA. He gave me a sad smile and I knew he was just holding back on the emotions for now…I squeezed his arm lightly and turned to look out the window to think.

"So they live in Oregon, huh?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah….it's a lot closer to Forks than it is to Arizona, huh?"

"A LOT closer. Do they know we're moving to Washington?"

"No…it never came up. I think we were all avoiding any talk of anything that wasn't happening in the moment….but I'm sticking by what I said before we could all be ruining whatever we had in LA with a stupid long distance phone relationship." I sighed, I knew Em was right. We couldn't do that, it wouldn't be right. It was the most perfect experience for me though, and I would never want to take it back. I just stared at the building that we were zooming past out the window and fell myself fall into a deep sleep.

"Wake up, Bella Boo! We're home!" I looked up groggily. We were, indeed, outside our soon to be former house…and to think that I resisted so hard to leaving it just a week ago. We got out and unloaded the car. It was only around seven at night but I was still so sad about Edward and all the emotion has drained my energy, I really wanted to sleep.

"Hey Emmy Bear, I'm really tired…I'm just going to head up, tell Edward we made it home, and then crash." He smiled empathetically.

"I was just gonna head up to crash too, but before you head up I wanted to tell you something. When I called Mom and Dad to tell them that we got home safe, they told me we're leaving a week early, so we'll be moving out there this Friday. The movers will be here Thursday to take everything and then our flight is at nine in the morning. They're going to be in New York for another three weeks though. You know mom, going crazy about this Tyra debacle." We chuckled at that last part and nodded, I wasn't really as sad about moving as I was before anymore. I headed upstairs and dialed Edward's number, he picked up on the first ring.

"_My beautiful girl, are you home already?" _

"I am, indeed. How far did you guys get?"

"_Oh we're almost to Chico right now. We still have like nine hours to go, and Alice decided that singing campfire songs in the back seat will help the ride move along faster." _I could practically hear his scowling at his sister through the phone. I laughed genuinely for the first time since we left California.

"Oh it can't be that, babe. Haha It's only eight hours." I sniggered at him but he took it like a champ.

"_I guess…love, you sound extremely tired. Why don't you call me when you wake up tomorrow morning…we should be home by then."_

"Okay…sounds like a plan. I'll talk to you later."

"_Goodbye, love. Take care of my heart until we talk next." _I smiled sleepily and hung up the phone.

* * *

Emmett and I spent the rest of the week packing and saying goodbye to our friends. We had friends over at the house almost 24/7 and I loved it. Bonding with our friends was the perfect thing to keep me from thinking about Edward all day. He texted me sweet things every day that only made me miss him more.

On Thursday night, I looked up mine and Emmett's itinerary; daddy's private pilot emailed me everything that morning. I was ecstatic to see our pilot has a layover planned in Salem! I practically screamed my head off when I found out we would be in Oregon! I looked it up too, Salem was only about forty minutes from Albany. I ran off to tell Emmett and he was just as excited. I grabbed my phone to call Edward.

"_Hello, love. I miss you."_

"I miss you too, Edward! Guess what?" He laughed at my sudden exuberance.

"_What's happening, beautiful? What's got you so excited?" _

"EMMETT AND I ARE GOING TO BE IN OREGON TOMORROW! Our flight has a layover in Salem tomorrow, isn't that great?" There was silence on the other line.

"Edward?" More silence.

"Hello?" He finally snapped out of it.

"_Sorry about that, love. I, uh, dropped the phone out of surprise. I wish you told me earlier…the gang and I, uh, are going to be out of town for a day trip with our parents. I wish we could be here to see you, though." _I knew a brush-off when I heard one, my heart plummeted. He didn't want to see me. And he said the gang was going to be "out of town" with him too…which meant Rosalie didn't want to see Emmett either. I felt a traitorous tear fall from my eye, I hung up the phone…and didn't answer whenever he tried to call me back. I cried myself to sleep after that, when I got up the next morning to head out to the airport, the look on Em's face told me he heard the same thing from Rose. And he didn't believe any of it either. And from the looks of it, he was thinking the same thing as I was: we're done.

"Come on, Emmy Bear. Let's head out. To Forks we go, I'm ready for a new start."

* * *

_**No, the story is not even close to being over yet, my loves. Keep with me, alright? :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Starting Anew

_**Disclaimer on profile :) **__**On another note…*reprimanding glare*…almost three hundred hits and only six reviews? SIX? Madness. Make me happy by reviewing? Thanks! **__**Oh! And the six of you that DID review…I love you very very much :) haha **__**Oh! And pictures of the Swan and Cullen households are on my profile!**_

**Edward**

It's Thursday, which means that it's been almost a week since I have parted ways with the love of my life, Bella, last Saturday in Los Angeles. Five excruciating days since I've seen her in person…I mean, sure, I've texted her or called her everyday but when you love someone as much as I love her, that is not even close to being enough. When we got home, mom and dad were excited for me as I told them of my Californian adventure; they know just how rare it was for me to get involved so deeply. Toward the end of the story, the part about our goodbyes, their excited looks turned to sympathetic smiles; even they know that it isn't likely to be reunited again, but they hinted about maybe going on a family vacation sometime this summer to Arizona! Score! Thinking about a vacation to Arizona plagued my mind of all the different things that Bella and I could do together while there: I would get to meet her friends and experience all the things she likes to do there. Whenever I even just think about my Bella, my heart feels like it's beating so hard that it's just going to beat right out of my chest….I really liked the feeling. I didn't want to come off as too clingy and I knew Bella was supposed to be packing for the move; I think they're just moving to a different city or something…I'm not really sure, I'm always too distracted to ask her. This inner battle to not appear too clingy was beginning to go down hill; I was about to pick up my phone to call her when suddenly my phone vibrated and her name and picture showed up on the screen. I picked up excitedly and spoke before she could even say hello.

"Hello, love. I miss you." She giggled at my eagerness.

"_I miss you too, Edward! Guess what?"_ She just sounded so adorable and excited that I just had to chuckle at her exuberant greeting. I wondered what could be making her so happy.

"What's happening, beautiful? What's got you so excited?"

"_EMMETT AND I ARE GOING TO BE IN OREGON TOMORROW! Our flight has a layover in Salem tomorrow, isn't that great?" _Oh shit. I knew this would come back to bite me in the ass. I was shocked into silence.

"_Edward?"_ She called my name again but I just didn't know what to say…I don't even think I could speak even if I knew what to say.

"_Hello?"_ Crap. She's gonna think I hung up on her…I thought of a good excuse, well in my opinion.

"Sorry about that, love. I, uh, dropped the phone out of surprise. I wish you told me earlier…the gang and I, uh, are going to be out of town for a day trip with our parents. I wish we could be here to see you, though." Nevermind. That sounded kind of loud when I said it out loud, even to me. The line went dead. It seems that she has hung up on me. It could've been an accident, right? I called her back quickly…no answer, voicemail after the second ring. Crap, definitely not accidental. Oh no! She must think that I was blowing her off! I should've just told her the truth in LA.

_::Flashback: On the way home from LA:: _

_Alice was singing silly campfire songs in the backseat in a lame attempt to try to make the time pass by faster. My head felt like it was going to explode…it's been around seven hours and she hasn't stopped singing. Who has lung power like that? …Apparently Alice does. I was just waiting for her to tire out so that we can all have some peace and quiet while she sleeps, it seems like Rosalie and Jasper were thinking the same things. Oh Jasper, poor guy, because he's her boyfriend, he was forced to participate in more than half of Alice's little sing-alongs; it seems he's a bit more eager than I am for Alice to fall asleep, wonder why? Then, thank God, my phone started vibrating. It was Bella! _

"_My beautiful girl, are you home already?" Lucky girl. _

"_I am, indeed. How far did you guys get?" _

"_Oh we're almost to Chico right now. We still have like nine hours to go, and Alice decided that singing campfire songs in the back seat will help the ride move along faster." I wanted to tell her that I was practically dying…but she probably wouldn't pity me anyway. _

"_Oh it can't be that, babe. Haha It's only eight hours." See? Ugh. If only she knew just how long the car ride would really be. I heard her take a huge yawn, I wanted her to rest. _

"_I guess…love, you sound extremely tired. Why don't you call me when you wake up tomorrow morning…we should be home by then."_

"_Okay…sounds like a plan. I'll talk to you later."_

"_Goodbye, love. Take care of my heart until we talk next." I hung up the phone and was met with my companions' unanimous response. _

"_Awhhhhh." I rolled my eyes…like they aren't that nauseating with their significant others. I hoped that they were done making fun of me but Alice had a little more to say though. _

"_You two are just so precious together, brother dear. I'm sorry that we had to leave them…awh. I miss Bella Boo." I chuckled a little at her use of Emmett's nickname for Bella. Then Rosalie spoke up. _

"_Good job, I'm proud of you for remembering to keep up with the Oregon façade with the whole 'nine hours to go' thing." I tensed up a little and looked at her; she had that guarded emotion-less look in her eyes. I replied shortly. _

"_I was wondering about that; I thought we were only supposed to put up the façade if we were being bothered by nosy, creepy people wanting to know where we lived? Emmett and Bella are anything but nosy or creepy." I wanted to ask her that on Monday after we came back from the restaurant but it slipped my mind. I saw a flash of guilt in her eyes but it disappeared quickly before she replied. _

"_Exactly. They're not nosy…at all. They didn't press us for information, and that is definitely a sign that we were just the summer flings, Edward. Don't get me wrong, I love Bella like a sister and Emmett pretty much drove away with my heart in the trunk of his car but…their isn't much hope for either of our relationships after we all get home. I think we should still keep in touch with them because when you love someone that much, it's not possible to just cut off contact; but I figured if we lied about where we lived, it would be less personal. I really don't want to get too heartbroken when Emmett just gets bored with a phone relationship. It's just less personal later, you'll thank me later."_

"_What happens if they ever want to come and visit? They'll know that we lied to them, Rose. I don't know about Emmett, but I'm sure Bella will be pretty confused and hurt." _

"_That won't happen, Edward. They were summer flings. Fun while they lasted…but that's all that it's ever going to be: fun. Now…shut up and drive. I'm ready to be back in Forks." The look on her face told me that this was the end of that discussion. _

_::End of Flashback:: _

Bella must truly hate me. I mean, I constantly tell her how much I adore her and then when she tries to come and visit me…I pretty much turn her down. I wondered where she was going on her flight. Maybe on her way to her parents in New York? I wouldn't know, she wouldn't answer any of my calls all night. I haven't slept since she hung up on me. I'm pretty sure she just turned her phone on silent because it kept ringing but she never picked up. At around ten o'clock in the morning, it suddenly turned off. Either she got really sick of my calls or she just got onto the flight she called me about earlier. Hopefully, it was the second one because if it's the first one…she might be completely sick of me and that means I could've lost her forever.

**

* * *

**

Bella

At ten o'clock Friday morning, Emmett and I boarded our private jet. We had to turn our phones off. I really didn't mind that part, though; Edward has been calling me since I hung up on him last night. I just kept my phone on silent because I didn't have the heart to turn off my phone and have all of his calls forwarded right away. It was weird because I didn't want to seem to mean to him but…I didn't want to answer because I felt like if I answered the phone he would want this whole conversation about how he was sorry but what we had in LA was just a fling…or something equally horrible. I just wasn't ready to have that conversation yet. Maybe I would call him when I got to Forks and listen to the "it's not you, it's me but we can still be friends" speech from him. Yeah…definitely dreading that talk.

Emmett was off on the other side of the plane in one of the sleeping cabins sulking about Rosalie. He wanted to move on but he was very put off that she blew him off like she did. Apparently, on the phone last night, she had the nerve to say that she thought it was really going to end up just being a summer fling before Emmett finally had the sense to hang up on her. Don't get me wrong, I love Rosalie. She quickly became one of my greatest friends over the course of our one week vacation but I can't just let it slip from my attention that she was treating my brother like crap…much like how I feel like Edward is treating me at the moment. I realize that I should just turn on my phone and call him to give him a piece of my mind…but whenever I reach over to turn it on, the thought of what I'm about to do sickens me. I love him too much to just up and yell and him without letting him explain first. Nevertheless, that doesn't mean that I wasn't pretty ticked off at the moment for blowing me off.

I must've lost track of time because apparently five hours had passed because our pilot, Jorge, notified us that we're stopping in Salem for our layover. Emmett and I were still pretty upset about the situation so we opted to just stay in airport for the two hour layover. We grabbed our wallets and headed off toward the terminal so we could go eat; we left our phones on the plane because we didn't really feel like dealing with our _lovely _other halves at the moment. We were sitting the Flight Deck Restaurant, the only restaurant in this tiny airport, to pass the time when Emmett spoke up.

"So I think I'm done with Rosalie. For good." I was shocked, it's only been like a day.

"Really? I think you're over exaggerating the situation in your head." I tried hard to reason with my twin brother.

"No, if she loved me like I thought she did, she would be here right now and not on some 'family trip'; although, I really doubt there was anything of the sort. Either way, she would've found a way to see me." Reality hit me with his reasoning.

"You're right…same with Edward. Let's agree, no more Cullens or Hales or talk of LA. Okay?"

"Ah! Bella Boo, I knew you would see things with my reasoning; I mean, we are twins."

"Ohhhkayy, Emmy Bear; now shut up and eat your food." I smiled lovingly at my brother and took a deep breath, we really were just going to start over. It felt weird and wrong but I guess I would just have to get over it.

* * *

An hour later, we were on the plane again. The flight to Forks would be much shorter than the one to Salem: about an hour and a half. We were landing at Forks Airport-S18; Jorge told us that it was a tiny little airport, pretty much just a tiny landing strip. He also told us that this is where our plane would be stored, should we ever need to make use of it. I was kind of excited about getting there already. I mean, we were starting completely over! New school, new house, new friends, everything! That's pretty exciting in my opinion. Then I remembered something.

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah, Belly?" I scowled at that nickname. He knew I hated it and just smirked and waited for me to speak again.

"I was thinking, since we're really going through with this whole 'brand new start' thing, shouldn't we go to T-Mobile and get our numbers changed? I mean…we can give our new numbers to our Phoenix friends but then at least we really won't be able to talk to…certain group of six people." He thought this over.

"You're right, Bella Boo. I think we can just call T-Mobile from the house phone because I'm pretty sure a small town like Forks wouldn't have one of their stores."

"Good idea!" Our conversation ended just in time because right then, Jorge came on over the speakers announcing that we were about to land in our new town. So we gathered all our belongings, strapped in, and prepared ourselves for landing.

Twenty minutes later, we were in the limo that our parents sent for us to bring us to our new house. As we road through the seemingly sleepy town of Forks, we saw that it was one of those quaint little towns that you see in Lifetime movies that has like twenty people living in it. Compared to Phoenix, this town was the size of a button; it was quite the change, I loved it already. It only took about six minutes to get across the town to our new house. Well actually…it looked like more of a mansion. It was humongous! I was definitely in awe that this was our new house. I mean, our house in Phoenix was big but was pretty modest. This was just amazing. We had to go down some isolated road that was bordered by a bunch of trees just to get to it. We only had one neighboring house, that house look just as majestic; I kind of hoped that they would have kids our age to befriend. Emmett and I ran into the house excitedly, happy to see that our mom had hired someone to decorate our house before we came. We also so that all our stuff was already here and unpacked; our cars were also already in the driveway. Moving is so much more fun when you don't have to go through the hassle of unpacking. Emmett was going to figure out which room was his, since they were already decorated, and called down to me.

"Hey Bells, can you call nos padres and tell them that we made it home okay? Oh! And them they I loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee the house they picked out for us." I laughed at his child-like joy and agreed. I pulled out my phone and dialed my mom's cell phone.

"_Renee Swan here."_

"Hi mom! We're at the house and Emmett wants you to know that he loveeeeeeeeeeees it."

"_Yes, that does indeed sound like my son. Ha. How do you like it, babe?" _

"Oh I love it too! I love how you had it decorated."

"_Oh, I haven't seen it yet. I told the interior designer to do as she feels right."_

"Well the interior designer you hired is amazing!"

"_Ha. If you want, you and Emmett can tell her that yourselves! She's our neighbor. She said she has some kids your guys' age too! Go make friends."_

"Alright, we may just do that! We'll see you guys soon! Love you!"

"_Bye, Bells! Love you too!"_

* * *

I got off the phone and began to explore the house. It was huge! I found Emmett jumping on a bed in a maroon-ish colored room that definitely looked like a boy's room. It had a hugeeee plasma TV and every game console in existence hooked up to it, a computer, Emmett's posters and pictures of family and all our friends on the walls, a recliner, a little alcove with couches and a mini-fridge, an expensive looking stereo and a gigantic king-size bed. He looked so happy and content in his new room that I just had to ruin it.

"Uhm. Emmett. I just got off the phone with mom and she said the maroon room was mine. Yours is down the hall." He didn't say anything but his face immediately fell and he looked like someone killed his puppy. I felt bad but it was just too comical and I burst out laughing. Emmett looked offended and piped in.

"You think my pain is funny, Bella Boo?" He had a small little frown on his face. I replied quickly.

"No, but I do think it's funny that you're so gullible, Emmy Bear. I was just kidding, this is obviously your room!" He looked like I just gave him the key to the world. He jumped off his bed and grabbed me in a gigantic hug and was yelling joyously.

"Oh! Bella Boo! Thank you so so so so so much! I lalalove you, sister dear!" I started laughing uncontrollably, because he was acting like it was really up to me that he got his room. Still laughing, I walked out of his room and further down the hall in search for my room. Around three rooms down, I found my room. It was perfect; it was white and sky blue with some sea blue accents. My bed was just as large as Emmett's as was my TV. I had bookshelves completely covering one of the walls. I also had an alcove on the side; in the alcove, there was a door, it led into a long and huge hallway that was actually my closet, with shelves with all my shoes and racks of clothes completely lining the walls, and at the end of my closet was the door to my bathroom. We had pretty much the same things in our rooms except I didn't have a recliner and all the game consoles. I had a bunch of DVDs though, and in place of the recliner, I had one of those cool scoop chairs that hang from the ceiling. I loved it.

Later on, after we got accustomed to our rooms, Emmett and I met downstairs in the entertainment room. I was sitting on the pool table as Emmett called T-Mobile and changed our numbers. After about fifteen minutes on the phone, Emmett spoke up.

"Alright, we both have new cell phone numbers, and the company is calling mom to notify her of our new numbers. No more summer fling-ers to mess with our heads."

"Good! Just what I wanted." My stomach kind of lurched when I heard this but I had to do this for my sanity. And then I had an after thought!

"Oh! Emmett! Since we're starting anew, I think we should go meet the neighbors tomorrow! Our new neighbor is the interior designer that decorated our house and I heard she has kids our age…should be good for us to make some new friends. Right?"

"Yup. Alright. Tomorrow morning we can swing by! Now Bella Boo, I'm about to whip your ass at pool."

"Bring it on, Emmy Bear."

"Oh. It is on like ping pong, little sister...well actually, it's pool, but ping pong rhymed better. "

**

* * *

**

Edward

I figured she would be off her flight by now so I dialed Bella's number again. It stopped ringing for a little while and I was hopeful that she might've actually picked up her phone to me! Yes! …and then I heard it.

_We're sorry, the number you have dialed has been disconnected_. _Please try again. _

It's done. She had enough of me, I just lost the love of my life. I'm man enough to admit that tears sprung up in my eyes after that. I cried until I was numb and I don't even remember falling asleep. I woke up around noon to my mom coming into my room and shaking me awake.

"Edward dear, wake up. I already woke up your sister and Jasper and Rosalie. They're all getting dressed right now, I want you guys to meet our darling new neighbors. They're both the same age as you! And the girl is gorgeous, you'll like her! Please come down once you're ready." I grudgingly got up and got dressed and headed downstairs. I didn't care if the girl was gorgeous; if she wasn't Bella, I didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5: New Neighbors?

_**Sorry I've been super caught up with things in real life. I can't promise that I will be able to update a lot but I promise not to abandon this story! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry. Really.**_

**Bella **

I woke up the next morning relaxed and refreshed but in the back of my mind, I knew I couldn't just get over Edward in a day. He meant a lot to me even if we hadn't been together for too long. We had an instant connection that I don't think I'll be able to forget. I sighed thinking about it because I was stuck between a rock and a hard place; even if I forgave him, he obviously didn't even want me anyway since he had to make excuses to get out of meeting up with me. Maybe I really should put in a hundred percent to get over him? I mean, he didn't really want me and I already know that long distance relationships don't work…he IS in Oregon…and even if Washington is a heck of a lot closer to Oregon than Arizona was, it's still pretty far away. Right?

I sat in bed for about an hour after I awoke pondering if I made the right decision with Edward. I finally came to realization that no matter what, I can't change what's already been done and it wouldn't make a difference if I tried. I felt slightly more accomplished with this realization and I got up, got showered and got dressed in a white bikini with a cute navy summer dress that went to mid thigh on top so that Emmett and I could go swimming after we meet the new neighbors. I blow dried my hair and let it fall in ringlets down my back and put on some light makeup. I knew I was going to just mess up my hair and makeup in the pool but I really wanted to make a good impression on our potential new friends. I then padded down the hall to Emmy Bear's man cave. I walked in and he was still snoring up a storm. So I walked back into the hall, took a running start, and catapulted myself on to his bed. I jumped and jumped and jumped until finally Emmett woke up yelling.

"EARTHQUAKE! CALL 911! BELLA BOO! GET UNDER A TABLE OR A DOOR FRAME!"

I started giggling like mad. He looked at me startled after a minute and starting laughing too. I was laughing over his stupidity…I'm not really sure what he was laughing at. Haha. I told him to go and get ready so that we can go and greet the neighbors then test out our new pool. He looked excited at the prospect of meeting kids our age and swimming. I swear, I've never seen him move so fast…and he's a football player, he's normally pretty fast. In about four minutes flat, Emmett tackles me wearing a pair of swim trunks and a Volcom t-shirt. How do boys get ready so fast? Anyway, he throws me over his shoulder, runs down the many flights of stairs in our house and across the drive over to the neighbors' house.

"Emmett! Put me down! I'm wearing a dress, you big oaf! I love you but geez I want to make a good impression on our ONLY neighbors."

He just laughed and he finally put me down AFTER our neighbor opened the door. When I got myself straightened out, I looked up to see a gorgeous women that looked to be in her early forties. She was staring at us with the most amused expression on her face as though she was trying not to laugh. Once she saw that Emmett had stopped laughing and that I was decent she thrust her hand forward and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Esme. You guys must be our new neighbors. Renee and Charlie's children right? I recognize you from the picture frames I put up in your house. You kids are even more beautiful in person! Was the way that the house set up satisfactory? Did you like it? Did you hate it? OH! I can't wait for you two to meet my husband! And my two kids. Well more like four kids because a couple of their friends practically live here. Please come take a tour of the house! I can show you around! Oh wait, my son could do that! Or maybe my daughter? Hmm, it seems I haven't even caught your guys' names yet. My apologies."

No joke, she seriously said that all in one breathe. Emmett and I just looked at each other trying not to giggle. I liked her. She reminded me of Alice. I was reminiscing about our times with Alice and everyone else in LA before I mentally slapped myself for thinking about Edward when I was trying to get over him. Esme skittered off saying that she was going to retrieve her two (but kinda four) kids and that they should've just been getting out of bed right around now. She hollered down from the stairs that we could make ourselves at home and there was a breakfast spread in the kitchen. At hearing this, Emmett's eyes lit up and he sprinted in the kitchen with a muffled thank you. I chuckled and then followed him. The food looked amazing! We sat down at the breakfast nook and dug in. Oh boy, five minutes into the visit and I already loved this family!

I heard a pair of footsteps walking down the stairs. Esme walked into the kitchen first. She said the kids were coming from the second and third floor and that they were on their way down. We nodded and got into a friendly discussion with Esme about pretty much everything. I could already tell that she was gonna get along great with our parents! If the rest of her family is as wonderful as she is, I'm sure we'll all be great friends!

I heard a couple of more pairs of footsteps coming down. I dabbed at my mouth with a napkin and put on genuine, excited smile; I was ready to greet the next members of this family! What came next, I surely didn't expect. It took me about thirty seconds for me to find my voice.

"…Alice?"

**Edward**

Ugh. I don't see why mom wants me to greet the new neighbors at this ungodly hour. Okay it's about time for brunch…but I'm sad, okay? I'm brooding so that means brunch is an ungodly time. My room is on the third floor so I'm pretty sure that I would be the last one down. Alice and Jasper headed down first; they were practically sprinting. Well…Alice was, and she was holding on to Jasper's wrist. I took my time going down the stairs, and Rosalie was doing so as well. I suspect that the Emmett thing was bothering her more than she was letting on. She was just coming out of "her" room (it was really a guest room that she just claimed since her and Jasper are ALWAYS here) on the second floor as I was walking by. She was wearing a Forks High T-shirt and a pair of Emmett's sweatpants that she pilfered back in LA. It was quite comical. The pants were about four inches too long for her even when she tried to roll them up. Yup, she definitely misses Emmett. She gave me a sad smile and just hugged me. I definitely felt her pain. After about a minute, I pulled away and nudged her shoulder playfully.

"You ready to face the day, Rose?"

"Nope…not at all. Are you, Ed?"

"Not on my life."

We laughed humorlessly. Her eyes still looked flat so as we walked down the stairs I put an arm around her comfortingly. We almost made our way to the bottom floor when we heard Alice.

"!"

I freaked out, thinking that something happened to my baby sister! Apparently Rose did too because she sped up just as I did. We were sprint across the foyer to find Alice when the combination of the slick marble floor in the foyer and Rose's (Emmett's) too long sweat pants and our current speed made Rose lose her balance. She was about to slam face first on the marble floor when I caught her by the waist. She laughed nervously at the close call and thanked me. Right at the moment, with us in our current position, Bella and Emmett practically flew out the kitchen door with angry looks on their faces through the foyer toward the front door with Alice trailing behind them practically in tears. _WAIT. BELLA? _

I did a double take once I registered that it was my angel. Even though she looked angry, she looked absolutely breath taking in a short navy blue sundress. I just stood there and stared; not even thinking about moving from where I already was. I just wanted to drink the sight of her in just in case it was a dream. Then, Rosalie gasped just loudly enough for them to hear her when she saw Emmett. Her eyes were filled with awe as she stared at the guy she thought she would never see again. With that gasp, the two of them turned around and saw us. Then it was Bella's turn to do a double take. She looked shocked, disbelieving, confused, happy, then sad, then stopped at angry. She took in mine and Rose's current position and disbelief once again joined anger on the face. I, on the other hand, was overjoyed that I hadn't actually lost the love of my life. She was right in front of me. I let go of Rose and rushed over to Bella to hug her. I was talking at a mile a minute.

"Bella, my love. I missed you soo much. And I didn't mean to upset you, you have to believe me. I know I have a lot of explaining to do but right now I just really want to hold you in my arms to make sure this isn't some cruel dream." I hugged her. She stayed stiff. I pulled back when it became clear she wasn't going to hug me back. I looked her in the face to see that she was holding back some super angry tears. Her voice sounded like it took a lot of effort to stay calm.

"So…this is why you told me you lived in Oregon? You guys are…together? What? You just thought, hey! Why don't we go to LA and go find some random people to mess with on your vacation…make them feel like you want them? And then just leave, go back home and have a good laugh about how you fooled those dumb Arizona kids? Was it just for fun? Or to legitimately hurt the people that you fooled? Because if you were TRYING to hurt us…you succeeded."

"No, Bella you don't understand!" Rose and I yelled.

"NO. You two don't understand. Save it."

Oh crap. I completely feel like shit. She stormed out with Emmett in tow. She looked angry, he looked devastated. I tried to follow them out but Jasper held me back saying that I needed to let her cool down. I heard my mother's voice from behind me.

"You DID NOT just chase off the wonderful neighbors. What did you do?"

Double crap.


	6. Chapter 6: Fury and Regrets

**Bella**

I. Was. Furious. I was furious at Edward and Rosalie for playing such a cruel trick on two unsuspecting siblings. And I was extremely furious at myself for falling for his sweet words and crooked smile and promises of affection. It was all crap. Pure crap. I was fuming as I sped home with Emmett in tow. I pulled my cell phone out and called my parents.

Mom answered, almost immediately, "What's going on, sweets?"

I sniffled a bit, "Mom, I don't like it here. I hate the new neighbors. They're stupid, insensitive, and manipulative, thoughtless, stuck up…" I had a lot to say…

She interrupted me after a while, "Uh…okay? You just went over there half an hour ago. You got all that from a half hour visit?"

"Yes. It's complicated. Can we move please? We can go somewhere new like Miami or back to Phoenix and buy the old house back. Or we can leave the country entirely and go to Athens or Milan…we still have houses there, right? Pretty pretty pretty pretty please?"

"Babes, we can't just up and leave. We just bought that house, you know. You kids are going off to college in a couple of years and you need to learn that you need to learn to deal with stupid, insensitive people and not just throw money at a problem to make it go away. We may have the means to do so, but it isn't how we should deal with things. Now we are staying in that house and that is final. But, to make it up to you, you and Emmett may check into a hotel until we get back to Forks and meet these neighbors for ourselves. Deal?"

I could tell she wasn't budging on this. It was a generous enough offer anyway. "…Deal."

"Good! I'm glad we worked this out. I have to go though, sweets. I left a business meeting to take this call. I love you and your brother so much. Your father said 'me too'…typical. We'll see you soon."

"…bye, mom. Love you guys too."

I hung up the phone and headed to my room to pack for a few nights. I then realized that Emmett hasn't made any noise since we left the Cullen house. I walked down the hall to tell him the game plan and found him on his bed sitting silently with his back turned towards the door. I walked over to the other side of the bed and saw Emmett staring out the window with silent tears flowing down his face. He didn't even look at me when he heard me come up to the bed. I sat next to him and picked up his hand and stared out the window with him. He squeezed my hand and I looked to see even more tears falling down his face. I was furious. Not only for what they did to us, but because I could not protect my sweet brother bear.

**Edward**

If my heart wasn't broken before, it surely was now. I watched as my angel's face registered shock, then devastation and settled of fury. I had lost her for sure this time. Should I run after her or give her some time to process this discovery? Should I make some big romantic gesture to win her back or would she think I was just trying to trick her again…my inner monologue was interrupted because I could feel the heavy stares of everyone in the room on me. My mother was staring expectantly at me and I knew that I had to explain sooner or later.

I cleared my throat and awkwardly muttered, "Should we sit down and talk over brunch?" I was already speeding over to the dining table. The others awkwardly followed suit.

Mom finally spoke up, "Edward, this is hardly a casual brunch conversation. I want to know what you did to those poor kids and I would like to know now so that I can salvage whatever relationship we could've had with our ONLY neighbors. Now, who would like to go first?"

Rosalie whimpered from her curled up position in her chair next to me. "That was my Emmett. I'm (sob) so (sob) stupid."

Mom looked at me for further explanation. I sighed, "She's the girl, mom. The girl that I told you and dad about. My dream girl. The love of my life. Mi amor. The girl who turned my life upside down in one week. Remember that story? Yeah, that girl. And I didn't do anything but what we thought was best for everyone. We weren't honest about where we live and our home lives because we didn't want to get too attached. But it's too late; I am so very attached that human, you don't even know. She already hated me because I blew her off when she told me she was going to visit us in Oregon and now she caught Rosalie and me in a compromising position. That's it. Rosalie slipped, I caught her, and now Bella hates me. Are you happy now?"

She had a stoic look on her face. With her lips pursed tightly she said, "I taught you kids, all four of you, to always be up front and honest. I have never once made it seem okay to toy with people so you "don't get too attached". Fix this. All of it. And be sure to invite them over to dinner after everything is fixed. Capishe?"

"…got it mom."

I got up and told the gang that I had to this on my own first…well it would have been okay for Rosalie to come too but she wasn't exactly composed at the moment. I walked across our gigantic yards until I got to stone path to their house. Two seconds later, the garage opened up and there they were pulling out of their driveway with a car full of luggage. They were seriously leaving? I ran back to my house grabbed my car keys and yelled out that I would be back in a little.


End file.
